Chapter 29: The True Dragon Fist
Synopsis Urashima managed to get the vehicle through the vortex thanks to the repairs she made at Miyuki's shop. As they go through, they see two giant statues in the distance: Bionis and Mechonis...Fiora's homeworld. The left statue was Bionis, and on the right, Mechonis. Fiora suggests heading for Bionis since they should ask for help there. Just then, something struck the Dragonturtle and it begins hurtling down fast! Urashima spotted what looked like a black object in the distance and was the one who shot at them. She tells the others to brace for impact as she lands in what looked like a small gully. Everyone made it unscathed...save the Dragonturtle, which got damaged again. Fiora says they are at Sword Valley, built on Mechonis' sword. They were lucky they landed in the gully, but they are now between the two statues...and possibly their enemies considering their position. Fiora guesses that the one who shot them was Metal Face, since he can fly. Since they know other groups were headed here, they decide to do some reconnaissance to gather info while some of them stayed behind and guard the Dragonturtle so no one would get the jump on them. After the recon group left, the remaining team decided to help clean up the vehicle. While the cleanup work was going on, some Mechon appear in front of the Dragonturtle. They decide to take care of them before they call for backup. Just then, Metal Face shows up and one of the other groups. Turns out he was the one who shot down the Dragonturtle. Seems he was waiting for someone else, but decides to fight the group anyway since the commotion will draw out the one he's waiting for. The third group split off from them when they found something of interest. As they fought, Ken showed up...though something seemed off. Estelle came back too, but was spaced out more than usual. Then Robot Axel shows up, too along with Hayato. Demitri senses Psycho Power at work...and rightly so as Bison shows up again. It seems Metal Face was waiting for Ouma to show up to do something about the gold chains, but then Dokugozu shows up with more Ouma troops...under Psycho Power no less. He also calls some God Arc Soldiers as well and the battle resumes. After Metal Face takes a beating, he retreats saying he needs more power. Hayato's Psycho Power link is severed, but his split personality still has a hold of him. After Ken (or Estelle) is beaten, their link begins to sever...until Bison gives them another dose. The last of the group arrives and gives them the situation: they wound up fighting against Ouma and Shadaloo when Ken rushed out alone, and now his power is having a negative effect on Estelle. It seems Bison poked at Ken's fear of being left behind by Ryu's power, and now he's become controlled. Not wanting to lose a friend, Ryu rushes in and counters Ken's assault with his greatest technique: The True Dragon Fist! (Shin Shoryuken) The Psycho Power has been severed and the two are back to normal. He was simply returning the favor Ken did for him back then. When given the choice, they decide to defeat Bison with the power they obtained. (Ryu & Ken learne MA Attack: Double Hadoken) Dokugozu retreats after snapping out of the Psycho Power. The Axel clone blows up...again. After defeat, it is revealed that Bison has procured some technology from this world in order to further his plans. After taunting the heroes he warps away. Once the situation is under control, the doctor gives her report. The Dragonturtle is still operational, but it's still heavily damaged. She detected an energy source further downward from their position, and it might be possible that it is Ryugu Castle. Fiora thinks it might be near the Fallen Arm of Mechonis, and there may be parts there to repair the vehicle. A hidden Machina village is there, so everyone gets on board and heads for the seashore. Party Members Pair Units Chun-Li & Xioyu Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Reiji & Xiaomu Chrom & Lucina Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima KOS-MOS & Fiora Ryu & Ken Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Kite & Haseo Solo Units Leanne Hibana Alisa Valkyrie Captain Commando June Phoenix & Maya Ingrid Ryo Pai Felicia Heihachi Natsu Segata Aty Leon Ulala Axel Estelle Enemies M63 Harvester Unit x3 Sentinel Mechon x2 M82X Melee Unit x3 Offensive Mechon Plus x2 Metal Face (Gear: Poison Claws) Mass-Produced Face x2 M. Bison (Gear: Shadaloo Cap) Ken* (Gear: Yellow Gloves) Estellise* (Gear: BC Rod) B. Hayato (Gear: Plasma Gun) Robot Axel (Gear: Blue Gloves) God Arc Soldiers x3 Rampaging God Arc Soldiers x3 Aku Tengu x2 Gou Tengu x2 Byakuya X x2 Dokugozu (Gear: Dokugozu Mask) Eight Eight x2 Five Five x2 *= Rivals until defeat Items Mettaur Helmet, Vital Star L, Mobi-chan, Rejuvenator DX Trivia During the prologue of Xenoblade Chronicles, Sword Valley was in an epic battle and the gully they landed in was made by the Monado blade when Dunban was fighting against the Mechon. Unfortunately, he lost the use of his right arm after the battle. The "Power of Nothingness" is a form of power used by Ryu and Ken's teacher Gouken, and was used to seal the "Satsui no Hado" within Ryu during the events of Super Street Fighter IV. During the events of Namco X Capcom, Ryu was under the Satsui no Hado's influence thanks to Akuma. When Sakura tried to snap him out of it, Ken protected her and countered with the Shin Shoryuken which knocked him back to normal. Ryu then used the same technique against Bison, countering his Final Psycho Crusher. In addition the PxZ2's chapter number matches with Namco X Capcom. Category:PXZ2 Chapter